iJust Saw Sam Naked
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: And Lived to Tell The Tale. A companion fic to 'iJust Saw Freddie Naked'. I wonder who I feel more sorry for... Sam or Freddie. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_What would happen if it was Freddie who saw _Sam_ in the shower and not vice-versa?_**

_Dedicated to CrushedUnderLove, Envythorn, FrostyPickleJuice and TiffanyM._

_insert disclaimer here._

* * *

**iJust Saw Sam Naked (And Lived To Tell the Tale)**

Freddie came straight over as he usually did, although this time there was an urgent call about a clean-up. _'Where is everyone?'_ he thought, until he heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

Knowing Spencer he had probably filled the bathtub with something Carly seriously didn't like again and they'd have to clean it up. At least, he hoped, it was melt-able like butter and half the work would be done for them.

He knocked on the bathroom door, then tentatively opened it and walked in. The mist from the shower should have been the first signal that something was horribly wrong but he stayed frozen on the spot. There he saw a figure he thought was Carly. It wasn't until he noticed the lank blond hair and pale skin of someone that was definitely not Carly or Spencer Shay that Freddie panicked. His eyes locked with hers for a mid-second and he immediately turned hoping there was enough time to make a break for it.

There wasn't.

Sam was quicker. She already wrapped a towel around herself and had grabbed a fistful of his hair before he could turn the doorknob.

"No! I didn't see anything!" he was horror-stricken. "What are you going to do to me?"

She pulled him over to the toilet and lifted up the seat. Freddie wished he had gotten away. With his last breath before his head was dunked he yelled for help.

* * *

**Poor, poor Freddie. You know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

_A/N.__ Don't worry. Freddie isn't a __perve__. The magazines being talked about are any general magazine that isn't about hardware, because Freddie's mom would never let him get anything with__ pictures of__ girls in__… period_

* * *

Carly came straight in, shocked to see Freddie in her bathroom having his head pushed in the toilet by an angry, wet Sam while the shower was still running. Carly went over and turned it off.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" she asked when he was pulled up.

"Freddie Benson is a pathetic pervert!" Sam called at the top of her lungs, so people even in the next building could have heard it.

He blushed, trying to catch his breath again, as Sam dropped him to the floor. "I thought you were cleaning up."

"Yeah, upstairs" Carly answered. "Sam got dirty cleaning so she came in here… and…"

"I thought Spencer filled the bathtub again." Freddie explained looking apologetically at Sam now, who wouldn't look at him.

Spencer stuck his head in the door, "I heard somewhere that Freddie was a pervert?"

"Yep. That was right here." Carly said.

There was a knock at the door. Carly went to answer it, and Freddie's mom came storming in. "Where's my boy?"

"He's just…"

But Freddie's mom had already found them since Spencer was keeping the bathroom door open.

"What is the meaning of this? Freddie explain yourself."

"I was looking for Spencer!"

"Probably because you wanted to get a good look at him in the shower too!" Sam answered.

"Ms Benson, Freddie didn't mean it" Carly tried to cover for him, "he just accidently walked in here when Sam was taking a shower and…" She shrugged helplessly.

"Freddie, is this what you've been doing over here? Looking at girls in the shower?"

Freddie couldn't believe this! "No mom!"

"Is it because I wouldn't let you buy those magazines?"

"No mom!"

"Can everyone get out of here?" Sam finally said impatiently. "Can't someone finish a shower in this household?"

Everyone reluctantly left the bathroom, Freddie's mom forcing him back home. "You're going to make it up to that poor girl, Freddie. And I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Shortest chapter so far. But I haven't been well. :(_

* * *

Freddie was trying everything. He put his studies aside and focused on Sam who was surprisingly wearing clothes three times the size she usually wore, and what could he do to make her forgive him (and appease his mother).

He stood in front of her at school, "If you want I can hold someone down for you to beat up?" He asked desperately. "Or you can beat me!"

"Meh."

"Oh, and I made you this…" He handed her over a calendar. "It's Miss Briggs head on every zoo animal imaginable. So you can enjoy humiliating her all year."

Sam tossed it on the floor without glancing at it and Freddie tried not to look hurt. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"If you undress me with your eyes one more time I'm going to break your neck so I can fit you in your locker." Sam had dark circles under eyes and it looked like she hadn't been sleeping. This had shaken her up more than Freddie would have thought.

"But I wasn't!" He saw the look in her eyes and took a step back. She took a step forward and sent him running to his next class ahead of schedule.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Yay! More reviews more story. Warning... raising the rating. _

* * *

In class Sam slept on her desk. Freddie couldn't take her eyes off her. He felt so much guilt over this. He got out his notepad and began to write a list of things he liked about her. He didn't know much about girls but his first instinct was that things like this help:

**... Things That I Like, Fascinate (****or ****Terrify****) Me**** About Sam Puckett.**

_When she forgives me for doing stupid things._

_That she's smarter than she lets on (she just doesn't try)._

_That she can scare boys three times her size._

_That she even bothers to be friends with me._

_When she laughs at my expense._

_When she laughs at something other than my expense, so I can laugh too._

_That she cares more than she lets on._

_That she's just__ as__ pretty as__ Carly when she's not hurting me in unimaginable ways._

He scribbled out that last part.

_That I almost mistook her for Carly in the shower._

He scribbled again. '_Boy! This list i__sn'__t going s__o good.__'_

_That her attempt to make __me forget what I saw__ in the toilet__ didn't work__, because I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since…_

He scribbled furiously, ripping the page with his pen.

_'Get a grip Freddie'_ he told himself,_ 'Mom should have just given in and let me get the magazines.' _

..At least then he wouldn't be continuously imagining Sam's head on the diagram of a woman's body up on the wall in health class.

* * *

**He can blame it all on his mom. Give me ideas or motivation for the next chapters by pressing that little button!**


	5. Chapter 5

_No author note._

* * *

News spread surprisingly fast. Spencer mentioned it to a few people, oh… and Sam yelled at Freddie in the school halls several times about what happened. But they all tried to carry on as usual. Even doing iCarly.

"Hi. You're on iCarly, what's your question?" Sam (who'd resumed dressing as usual, although she kept catching sideways glances at Freddie ready to snap if she saw him staring) begun.

"Actually my question is for Freddie." The boy who just popped up on the screen said. Freddie clicked his camera on auto and came out to stand next to the girls.

"Alright, I'm here."

"So, I heard that you saw everything on Sam, like the WHOLE PACKAGE… and me and my buddies have a bet going and want to know if she's hot…"

"I um…" flustered Freddie.

Sam pushed him out further, "go ahead Freddie, answer the question" she taunted.

"Um… yeah, I guess."

"So how hot? On a 1-10 scale?"

Freddie was dumbfounded. "Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam. Like, everything's where it's supposed to be?"

Still cautious Freddie looked blankly at the guy. "Is this a test?"

"So com'on, tell us what you think. All the guys at school want to know."

"Yeah um… 10" he mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Asked Carly and the viewer, Chris simultaneously.

"I said 10" he yelled at them, face flushed as he went back behind the camera. Sam just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"You heard it here first guys" Carly recovered, "and I hope that settles your bet, Chris. Sam is indeed a 10."

Sam and Freddie stared at each other. His eyes squinting as if to say _'it's all your fault… you drove me to this. Are you happy now?'_

Sam was shocked. Now Freddie thought she was "hot" it changed everything. Now she was feeling more uncomfortable with Freddie around than ever. She laughed it off. "Yeah, but remember Freddie calls his own grandmother a 10 as well!"

* * *

**:waves: - yeah, my brain is fried today.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N. Hey everyone!_

* * *

"It's been two days!" Freddie yelled at her before he left Carly's. "Just do something to me! Kick me in the shins. Make me eat one of Spencer's sculptures. Anything! Look!" He pulled out the waistband of his underpants, "Mom bought me the type that's two sizes too small for me! There's got to be a joke in that!" 

Sam shrugged and shuffled on the couch, avoiding him. He sat beside her adding spitefully, "I hate you" under his breath.

"Feelings mutual." Said Sam.

Carly didn't know if they should just give up the webshow altogether. Things weren't improving. But just like that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"No it's not. I hate you so much I wish you were sent to space."

"Well I hate you so much I wish your mom would grow fangs and eat you!"

Freddie started to smile. Hate was so much better than indifference. "I hate you so much that I imagine your face as a porcupine's butt!"

"I hate you so much I know your face is a porcupine's butt!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you so much I never want to stop hating you."

"I hate you so much I don't think I could stop hating you if I tried."

"Well then don't try!"

"Fine! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" Freddie's smile was so wide now it looked like his face was going to crack. Sam was grinning too.

"I hate you so much that the world couldn't hold enough books about the things I want to do to you."

"Well then why don't you?"

Sam punched him in the gut. He groaned in pain. "Feel better?" He finally choked out.

She smiled and patted him on the back, "I hate you a little more on the usual scale."

Freddie blushed, holding his stomach. "I like it when you hate me."

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I finally watched the pilot... eeeee! When Freddie called Sam "that". It was such a great introduction to these two!!!_ _Ahhh... Freddie and Sam. Let's see what Carly thinks:_

* * *

Carly waited until Freddie left. She had been smirking to herself the entire time.

"Looks like I didn't need to intervene today."

Sam shrugged and flipped channels. "Yep."

"And you hate Freddie so all is right with the world?"

Sam still wasn't paying attention. "Yeah, I guess so."

"But you don't really hate Freddie."

"Your point?" She flipped to the nature channel which seemed to hold her interest for a matter of seconds.

"My point being that you can't stay mad at Freddie not even for an hour."

"So what? Maybe I'm naturally sympathetic."

"You're not naturally sympathetic Sam." Sam continued to act nonchalant but Carly kept talking, "I think there's something else going on here…"

"Well you may as well hit me with it Dr. Shay, because I'm guessing you're not going to stop talking until you do."

"Well…" Carly started not quite sure how to put it without seeming like an egomaniac, "you've always been used to Freddie being after me and now that he seems to have cooled off of me…"

"You think I've gone soft on him?" Sam got up and crossed the room to the fridge. "Because I can always take him down tomorrow."

"I think you're avoiding the issue!" Carly was sick of her skirting and raised her voice the slightest amount.

"What's the issue?" She closed the fridge door with her backside and came back out with a loaf of bread and a can of pineapple.

"Freddie admitted you were a 10 today! A 10! That's the same amount he would ever give me!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, catching on "so in effect, Freddie was saying he thinks I'm as hot as you?"

"Yes" said a relieved Carly, "And you haven't even responded with what you think about that!"

"What am I supposed to think about that?"

"Well… do you like him too?"

Sam snorted, "You can't be serious."

"You never looked happier than when you were verbally sparring with Freddie, in fact, I'm sure it's your favorite daily activity."

"Yeah, but he makes it too easy."

"I think you just enjoy talking to him."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do Carly." Sam huffed, and attacked the can of pineapples with a knife.

"So what would you give Freddie if it was you being asked on the show today?"

Sam didn't even have the think about it, "Eight." She shoved the bread in her mouth and let the unopened pineapple roll to the floor.

Carly smiled smugly. Freddie gets an 8 out of 10. For Sam who is a usually very honest person, this was a great indicator of all of her assumptions about the two. They liked each other… now it was just to get them to admit it.

* * *

**Review, re-view, re---view. In case you can't tell I'm singing a song. Review for moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (I won't finish the sentence that rhymes with that oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)...**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Well, I've gotten to the point of where I haven't written any more of this fic. Man! And I've been watching too much Hannah Montana the last two days which I didn't even know existed until a couple of weeks ago._

_This iCarly wait is getting too long. Play new episodes!!!_

* * *

So that's where the dilemma Freddie realized he was in peaked. He was in love with two girls. The two girls that didn't even like him... at least not the way he wanted them too.

He would take either Carly or Sam if he got a shot with either, but that was never gonna happen.

He got out his phone and wrote a text msg.

_'I still hate you.'_

He had to wait around a few minutes before he got one back.

_'__Must b__ why __u called me a 10.'_

Dang. He was caught out. _'Maybe my brain was fried from seeing you in the shower'_ he wrote back.

He waited around for a msg response but none came. He paced nervously.

_'You know I didn't mean that Sam!'_ He wrote desperately.

_'__Yea__.'_

_'Are you ever going to forgive me for that?'_

_'Depends__, what r u going 2 do 2__ mak__e it up__?'_

_'What? I've tried to make it up to you.'_

He didn't get a message back; evidently Sam had thrown her phone to the side in boredom.

_'__Come over__.'_

This gave him a response: _'what? when?'_

_'Now. I'll make it up. I promise'._

_'K.'_

Freddie smiled to himself. Now he was going to get a chance to fix one of his problems.

* * *

**Review to inspire the uninspired.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes, yes. I updated!!! Those reviews were a kick in the butt. Thanks! And Sam better go easy on Freddie for this._

* * *

This was weird, entering the same building but with the intention to go to Freddie's instead of Carly's. She thought she should just pull out now, quietly knock on the door of the Shay apartment and laugh at Freddie for standing him up tomorrow.

That sounds like a good plan. She walked up the stairs trying to bide her time until she got there, finally standing in the middle of the hallway wondering which door she was going to knock on… until a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the Benson apartment.

"You were watching out for me through the peephole, weren't you?" Sam asked knowingly.

"So what if I was?" Freddie replied, offended but not denying it.

"You haven't been talking to Carly have you?" Sam asked, knowing she shouldn't have called him an eight. If she had called him a two, maybe she wouldn't be worried about a set-up from her best friend.

"No. Should I?"

"Nope. So what's your plan on making it up?"

"Come this way and I'll show you."

He sat her down on his couch. She bounced on it. "This is comfy but it's not quite apology material."

"Shut up and watch." He put a CD in his DVD player and sat down to watch.

The credits rolled. _'Why Sam is so Incredible to Me….'_

"Freddie? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Nope."

Sam's eyes were glued to the screen, feeling somewhat terrified on the inside. Freddie's eyes were glued on her. He figured it didn't matter anymore but to tell her how he felt, after all, what was another rejection between friends?

* * *

**You know what to do to give me another backside kick!**


	10. Chapter 10

_FPJ wanted me to update asap, so this one is for you!_

* * *

That uncomfortable feeling didn't go away. Sam looked at her feet when the five minute video was up hardly daring to breathe. It was so much simpler when Freddie liked Carly! She could mock him and joke about how Carly would never love him… but now what was she supposed to do?

She was completely dumbfounded. The video was sweet, it was a lot of footage he'd shot when she hadn't realized he'd been filming. Funny jokes she'd made and clips of her smiling, laughing… it was all making her very uncomfortable just to look at herself in that manner for that long, to look at the way another person saw her.

"Uhh… Sam?" Freddie asked when she hadn't responded for a few minutes.

"I've got to go home. I can't stay out all night, you know." She muttered.

"You stay at Carly's all the time."

She crossed her arms and slid further into the couch, then stood up with resolve. "Fine then. I'm going to Carly's."

Freddie pulled her back down on the couch. "Not until you tell me what you think!"

She exploded at him. "What am I supposed to think?!"

They'd agreed! They agreed they hated one another… why did he have to spoil a good moment between them? He wasn't going to spoil it either. She would close her eyes, ignore it and leave. She got up from the couch again… there was no way he was keeping her there.

"I'm going to Carly's and if you even think about coming over and knocking on the door, I'll knock your head with the door."

Freddie panicked. She was going to leave and there was nothing he could do about it… so he did the first thing that came to mind. Freddie Benson went boldly where no man (well, none in their right mind) had gone before… and he kissed Sam.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N. How can anyone like Christmas? It's too cold I tell you... coooooollllllddddd..._

* * *

_Slap._

"Owch." Freddie rubbed the part of his cheek that was now red and close to bruising.

Sam's face was a crimson color and she wondered if she should slap him again just to get the message across. _Seems like a good idea to me, _Sam's inner voice told her.

_Slap._

"OK. That was uncalled for." Freddie spat, getting angry himself. It was so much easier with the lovely Carly who would smile sweetly and say _'you know we'll never be anything more than friends, right?'_

He hoped… no he prayed for a non-violent reaction like that from Sam, but it didn't happen.

"I'm trying to do something nice for you and you slap me!"

"So what? You got sick of your stuffed animals and decided you wanted to practice with me?"

"In case you didn't notice that was a real kiss!" Freddie was so thankful his mother wasn't home at that moment to hear him.

Sam did the only thing she knew how to do, she laughed loudly full of bravado. "You called THAT a real kiss?"

Freddie felt his ego bruise. "Yeah" he said quietly. Sam's heart dropped as he looked pathetically away from her and he continued speaking, "maybe you should just go."

"That's what I've been trying to do!" Sam yelled, but she hadn't moved an inch yet.

"Then why don't you just get it over with and tell me?" he said, sounding annoyed, "Tell me that you only want to be my friend! Tell me that you don't like me like that!"

* * *

**The faster you review, the faster the next chapter goes up!**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N. I was going to wait to put this up later, but you guys have been so sweet and there's been so many fast reviews I decided to put it up now. Some of you that requested it will be quite happy with the outcome. But Sam's smiling on the inside... way, way, way, way down on the inside._

* * *

Sam still didn't move. It should have been easy. _Just tell him…_ a voice inside her hissed. _Carly's__ done it a thousand times, it can't be that hard._ Well, it wouldn't have been if somewhere inside her Sam didn't know that it was a lie.

Freddie put his arms out, "go ahead" he finished half-heartedly, "take your best shot."

Sam just continued to stand there finally she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, "I-I can't."

_What are you doing Sam?_ That voice continued. _Run. Lock yourself in __Carly's__ apartment__ and don't look back._

"You don't only want to be my friend?" Freddie pressed.

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Who said I wanted to be yours?"

"What? Was that supposed to be a comeback?"

"No. So how about you tell me you don't like me like that so I can get on with my life!"

"I would be happy too!" _…if I could…_ that voice in her head finished for her.

"Fine then! Do it!"

"No!" She shouted back stubbornly.

"Sam!" He whined.

She stared blankly at him trying to put on her usual indifferent monotone, "thanks for the video."

"…I still think you're incredible." Freddie said shyly.

Sam felt her resolve to be emotionless crippling; she grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her lips against his, not caring about how she was going to explain it moments later.

* * *

**You know what to do if you want another speedy chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N. I'm feeling the love... and that's why I'm updating. It's too bad I don't get this kind of love on my OTHER fics... (nudge, nudge, hint, hint)._

_If you've got any advice on what you want to see in the next chapters, let me know..._

* * *

Freddie went completely lightheaded_. Sam was kissing him. Sam was kissing him. Wait? Was this a dream?_ She dropped him to the floor. _Nope. If this were a dream Sam would have carried him to the couch__ and they wouldn't have stopped kissing like that_

He got up and brushed himself off. "Sam?"

"Can I go to Carly's now?"

He couldn't wait but to blurt it out then, like a overly hopeful puppy dog. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why? You got sick of dating your mother?"

"So what if I have?" He played along. She laughed but didn't answer him. _First there was the issue of never being able to live it down if she dated Freddie. Then there was the issue of the shame of anyone finding out, which was practically the same issue._ It seemed like Freddie read her mind. "Sam. I'm wiling to put up with all your insults. I'm willing to let you drag me into things I wouldn't normally do. I'm willing to drop everything for you if you asked me too. How am I not the perfect boyfriend?"

Sam pretended to think about this, "Will the perfect boyfriend get me tickets to the Plain White T's?"

"Hey, remember I'm living off eight dollars a week right now!"

"So what you're really saying is you aren't the perfect boyfriend?"

"Sam!!!"

"…You know tech geeks aren't really my style…"

Freddie crossed his arms. "I hate you."

"Is that a promise?" She asked, Freddie gave her a 'what do you mean' look, but Sam was grinning and cautiously she took his hand with hers. He was stunned.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

Sam laughed.

"Is that a 'no'?" Freddie asked again.

She shrugged this time. "I guess not."

Freddie leaned in to kiss her again, this time she kissed back, gripping the back of his neck almost violently as though she couldn't do it without hurting him in the process.

* * *

**Poor, poor disturbed Sam. She's really got to learn to treat the guy with a little love. Maybe Carly will teach her how. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N. Hey, am I being challenged to end this in two chapters? Pfffttt..._

* * *

Freddie let Sam go without a definitive answer. She broke into Carly's and spent the night on their couch until Carly found her in the morning.

"Sam? How'd you… never mind."

Sam rubbed her eyes and got up. Then she remembered. _Freddie._

"Hey Carly, you mind if I go next door?"

"You want to go to Freddie's?"

"Uh. Maybe." She darted her eyes around as if she was caught out.

"You decided to tell him that you think he's an eight?"

She was suspicious. "Why would I do that?"

"No reason." Carly went to the fridge. "You know how yesterday you never told me what you thought about Freddie liking you, but I feel pretty good about it. Freddie is definitely not my type."

"But he's mine?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that" Carly responded sweetly. "Is he?"

Sam curled up in the fetal position on the couch, "maybe" she muttered, thinking she was well and truly insane for admitting it to her best friend.

"Then why didn't you say 'yes' to him last night?" Carly added matter-of-factly.

Sam looked confused and then saw the empty glass sitting beside the door. "You were listening! You… you skunk-bag!"

"Well… you two were being pretty loud."

Sam frowned and then sat up, "what was I supposed to say?"

Carly looked at her as if she was completely clueless. "Ummm… that you like him enough to call him an eight and that you could give it a try dating him."

"You know I really should stop being so honest with you." Sam muttered bitterly, "Anyway, what if I said yes, then I'd be subject to Freddie's bad jokes and mother's dress sense for at least one painfully awkward evening."

"There's more to Freddie than that. Plus, we'd make sure that a date with him wouldn't constitute of Spencer's cooking this time."

"Or Freddie trying too hard?"

Carly squealed, "So you're considering it?!"

"Will Freddie be trying too hard?"

"Well… it is Freddie."

"So if I agreed to this it would sort of be like a public service?" Sam seemed to be looking for a way to say 'yes' without it seeming like 'yes'. Carly just shook her head.

* * *

**Pressy my button on Christmas. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N. The cuteness of Freddie and Sam continues... well, thanks to Carly._

* * *

Freddie knocked on Carly's door, who answered and he saw Sam there getting ready to leave for school with Carly.

"Great, you're here!" Carly said enthusiastically.

"Hi" Sam said, staying emotionless again.

Freddie raised an eyebrow, coming in the apartment suspiciously.

"Sam has something she wants to tell you." Carly said again as though she couldn't wait to get her best friends talking in front of her again.

"I did. I just said 'Hi'."

"Hi" Freddie responded to Sam, smirking.

"Sam, you know that wasn't it" Carly said sternly.

"Fine" Sam replied giving Carly an 'I hate you' look, before turning her attention to Freddie. "What Carly wanted me to tell you is that if…" She bit her lip, looking like there was an incredible struggle going on with her reiterating this message. "if… if you wanted to…" Her lip quivered "if you wanted to go out some time, that would be…" _Oh, don't make me say __it,__ don't make me say it… _she thought over and over trying to telepathically give the message to Carly. "Nice" she finished, her voice harsh.

Freddie couldn't hide his surprise. "Uh, really?"

"Yes" Sam replied although it really looked as though she would say 'no' if she could.

"Friday?"

"She'd love to" piped up Carly.

"Yeah sure" Sam said indifferently.

* * *

**Review to inspire me!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks BoredHPFan, CrushedUnderLove, Lady Kal-El Lover, envythorn, herointhecrowd, TiffanyMBrightLightsRaining, bandanathalia and good ol' Frosty for review love._

_And now... another installment:_

* * *

Freddie passed several notes in class to his 'incredible Sam' just checking she was ok with it… and Carly wasn't bullying her into it. But part of him didn't care if she was.

He was going out with Sam tomorrow night… and there was a chance that maybe she'd kiss him again.

Sam drew him as a pig and sent the notes back. He drew an unflattering picture of their teacher on the back which caused Sam to splutter with laughter in the middle of class.

He smirked. That was one of his favorite things about her – that they made each other laugh.

_Surely Sam couldn't deny that when it came to dating him._

They walked out of class together, Carly hanging back.

"You know, you should have drawn a broomstick. That would have made it funnier" Sam said.

"Yeah, it would have been pretty funny, huh?"

They smiled at each other for a moment too long.

"I could date worse people" Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Uhhh… thanks?"

"No problem."

"So we're going to go and get lunch?"

"Can this be the date?"

"You can't have a date at school!"

"You can have a perfectly fine date at school thank you very much" Sam defended.

"So you'd kiss me at school?" Freddie was his usual hopeful self.

"If by 'kiss you', you mean pull up the waistband of your underpants, sure."

Freddie groaned.

* * *

**Well, an anonymous reviewer suggested that I END it here, at the same number of chapters as iJust Saw Freddie Naked. **

**But it's up to you - should they have a date? Or should it end here?**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N. Wow. Most people want to see the date - which is great! And have pointed out the difference between iJust Saw Freddie Naked... _

_Thanks everyone!_

* * *

Freddie looked at himself in the mirror. "Sam, you're amazing". He was practicing saying it as smooth as he could. For once he actually cared about how he laughed at her jokes and how he sounded to her. For once he would be embarrassed if milk (or any other substance) came shooting out of his nose because she made him laugh too hard.

He didn't know why it was such a big deal. Sam didn't care. Sam wouldn't care if he turned up in another outfit from the Wild, Wild Vest.

_Sam likes me exactly as I am. _He thought. _Wait.__ I like Sam exactly as she is. How could this date fail?_

It couldn't. That was the fact of it. They were two people that had seen each other in every single way before – good or bad. He was expecting the worst, that she would put him down and he'd laugh it off and tell himself that she liked him anyways.

After all, she wouldn't be going out with him tonight if she didn't. He smiled as he thought about her. This was what he really wanted, and for once he was sure of it.

He looked around, yelled "Going to Carly's" to his mom and then snuck out the door, rubbing his hands on his pants before he knocked on the Shay apartment door.

* * *

**Faster the reviews, the faster the next chapter. Woo-hoo!**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N. Bright Lights Raining suggested a longer chapter, and because BLR is a faithful reviewer - here ya go!_

* * *

They'd arranged to go see a movie, that way, Sam argued, she wouldn't have to be seeing Freddie's ugly face because it was dark. Sam dressed normally. Freddie looked as though he had gotten out of there before his mother found out it was actually going to be a date and dressed normally too (something he was very thankful for).

They met at Carly's and went straight from there too the theatre… but what they didn't notice was Carly who left straight after them, hiding herself from the two of them who obliviously went along on their date.

She got a seat at the back at the movie they went too. Freddie let Sam choose, and she chose the most immature movie they had on the list. Carly sunk to the bottom of her seat and watched them.

Sam was eating fistfuls of popcorn. Freddie was popping them in one at a time in an even concise manner. Sam snorted with laughter even at the opening credits and Freddie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She elbowed him and he laughed too, in a strained manner.

_I've got to get closer. _Carly thought and crawled over the seats until she was only two rows behind them, and crouched even further than before.

"Hey Freddie you might wanna duck" Sam said, and Carly froze. _Oh no. They've spotted me. _"cause I can still see your ugly face" Sam continued.

"Oh ha ha"

Sam threw the box of popcorn over his head and relaxed into her chair. "That's better."

Freddie took the popcorn box off his head and brushed the kernels away. "I'm only putting up with it because I like you." He said simply and reached out to grab Sam's hand. Surprisingly she didn't resist. This time she just snorted her laughter into the confines of Freddie's arm.

Carly smiled at her two best friends. She couldn't believe she'd never caught onto how cute they'd be as a couple before. She knew now. _Awwwwww__…. _She thought to herself.

"So what was your excuse before?" Sam witty stated, spoiling the mood. "Say it with me… 'because you're a loser'…"

Freddie grabbed the box and threw it over her head, dusting off bits of popcorn from his hands. Sam took it off and shook her hair all over him spraying leftover pieces of popcorn over his clothes.

He pulled her too him and started picking out the pieces in her hair one by one as Carly sunk in her seat again and whispered. _"__Awwwww__…."_

* * *

_**Awwwwww... indeed! You know what to do!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N. Yep. The next chapter is up! _

* * *

"Com'on" Sam grabbed Freddie's hand.

"But the movie is still going…"

She got up and yanked him with her. "I'm bored. Let's go see another movie."

"But we only have tickets for… Wah!" she pulled him out the door and both of them crept around past the staff. Freddie had a scared tone in his voice. "So we're going to sneak in?"

"Yep. Follow me" She said barely moving her mouth.

They crept around and edged the door open as Freddie was looking around Sam yanked him in after her.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're watching another movie." She relaxed into a seat at the back. He sat next to her cautiously.

"If we get caught I'm blaming it all on you."

"And then your mom will never let you see me again."

"Good point" Freddie answered staying quiet. He draped his arm around her. "This is actually starting to seem like a real date."

"Scary, huh?"

He indicated to the movie. "Not as scary as this movie."

Sam laughed loudly and obnoxiously, getting them looks from other patrons. A man suddenly came in with a flashlight. Sam grabbed him again and pulled him down on the floor and under the seats with him.

Her elbow was in his ribs but she covered his mouth to stop him from talking_ Only on a date with Sam would they be doing something illegal,_ Freddie groaned inwardly. The next thing he saw was a bright light.

Both of them looked up from being cramped together underneath the seats. "Do you mind?" Sam asked the bearer of the torch that was shining in their faces.

"You kids aren't supposed to be in here" said a gravelly voice.

"Yes we are" said Sam, "We're part of the fixtures."

"It's like we're not even here" added Freddie after Sam removed her hand from over his mouth.

"Out!" the man above them said again and they edged themselves out, trying not to get stuck along the way.

* * *

**Thankin' you in advance... :D**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N. Sadly the end of this fic is coming. Please check out my new Hannah Montana one for a few laughs and thanks to those that already have!_

* * *

"That guy looked like Miss Briggs" Freddie scoffed after they got out of there.

"I know!" Sam replied, laughing.

"Just put a dress on him…." Sam laughed harder at this, touching his arm. Freddie turned to her seriously. "Sam, this was really fun."

Sam kept laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Just thinking of that guy in one of Miss Briggs outfits."

Freddie didn't laugh. He leant in and pressed his lips softly against hers, the laughter ceasing. She closed her eyes and leant into him, running her hand up his arm. Her heart was pounding and it was all she heard until a commotion nearby distracted her.

Carly, who had fallen over several displays, gave them a small wave. "What a coincidence! I didn't know you guys would be here."

"Yeah, yeah. Get up and get moving, Carly" Sam ordered, trying to maintain a polished and cool complexion.

"Don't let me distract you."

"Wait! Did you see?" Sam feigned, "That wasn't a kiss. I was just readying Freddie before I slammed him up against this wall."

"What wall?" Freddie asked.

Sam hurled him into the nearest wall. "This one!" She replied giving him a small wave and turning to Carly.

"Yeah, I've never heard of giving mouth to mouth _before_ someone runs into a wall."

"It's a precaution." Sam defended.

"So I take it you two had a good time?"

"Freddie's been on worse dates" Sam joked.

"So, you want me to call Spencer to get a ride home?"

"Please" Sam said as Freddie rejoined them, death-staring Sam.

"Not until you tell Freddie you're sorry." Carly said, sensing the same tension that her two friends usually brought to the table.

"Freddie, I'm sorry" Sam said seriously.

"No way! You just said that because Carly made you!"

"Do you care?"

"Yes I do!"

_Boy, this relationship is going to be over before it's even begun. _Carly thought.

"OK! I'm sorry I threw you into a wall… and that you hurt yourself."

_Wait. Scratc__h that. Sam was apologizing? __And b__y herself__ this time_

"And by the way, I haven't been on worse dates, because a worse date would have to be worse compared to being thrown under seats or into walls." Freddie snapped again.

"Oh, but it's a better date if the girl is using you?" Sam responded, her cheeks heating up.

"Better than being physically abused, yes!" he shouted.

"How about you just take the abuse like a man?" Sam was raising her voice too.

"How about you start treating me like one, not some kid you can bully?"

"Because it's fun!" Sam responded without thinking.

"Well I've got news for you Sam, its only fun for one person!" Freddie stormed out of there leaving Sam and Carly to look at each other in shock. Carly recovered first.

"You've gotta make things right."

Sam just gulped. "Yeah… I know."

* * *

**What will she do next? Faster the reviews, faster the update. Ohhhhhhhhh...**


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N. We finally get to where I have ended this fic. I feel like it has taken forever to get to the end... but here we are. Wow. 21 chapters..._

_I could be bribed to do a sequel to this where they're actually dating. There isn't many Freddie and Sam fics where they are actually past the whole "will we ever get together" stage. Hmmmm..._

_So here we have it. _

* * *

Sam stood outside Freddie's door and pounded on it.

"Freddie! I know you've got to be home!!!" She yelled. The door was opened. "Oh, Mrs Benson. What a surprise!"

"It's too late for visitors." Mrs Benson said.

"Yeah, I know… but I really have to talk to Freddie!" Sam said, being her usual pushy self and leaning on the door as hard as she could so Mrs Benson couldn't slam it in her face.

Mrs Benson tried shutting the door on her, but eventually gave up. "Freddie! You have a visitor!" She called, exhausted at fighting for control of the door. Sam grinned victoriously.

Freddie came moments later, "thanks mom" he said nervously, having to repeat it several times… "I've got this mom." "Its ok mom." before she took the hint.

"Is she gone?" Sam whispered to Freddie, as he checked back inside the apartment.

"I think so" he whispered back.

Sam grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall beside the door, kissing him roughly, Freddie kissed her back almost as desperately as if they were expecting his mother to come back any second.

"Uh… wow." Freddie ran a hand through his hair when they pulled away.

"I'm sorry, ok?!"

"O…k…"

"I didn't have to say sorry did I?" asked Sam, catching on.

He shrugged. "No, I'm sure I would have eventually forgiven you anyway."

"Look. I'm only going to say this once… but I had a great time tonight." Sam said hurriedly.

Freddie looked dreamy. "Yeah, me too."

"And if you wanted to do it again sometime… that would be cool." She rushed through this part as well, but it left Freddie smiling.

"Same time next week?" Freddie offered.

"Sure. I got nothin' better to do" Sam replied and then thought of something, "Hey you want to do another episode of Wake Up Spencer?"

"Sure. I'll set my alarm for 3:30."

"Make it 3:47"

"Why?"

"Because it's more random that way."

"Right. So… see you later?"

"3:47." Sam smiled brightly at him.

"You know, none of this probably would have happened if I hadn't stumbled across you in the shower that time."

"And we will never speak of it again" finished Sam.

"Agreed" said Freddie as they nodded their heads at the same time in a single agreement. "Just one thing" Freddie noted almost as an afterthought.

"What is it?"

"Last time the problems started because you were too afraid to kiss me in front of Carly. What if that happens again next week?"

Sam shook her head and pulled him over to Carly's apartment.

"Hey Carly!" She called at the top of her lungs and Carly came down in her pajamas, a brush still in her hand.

"What's up you guys?"

"Freddie wanted to be sure of something before he accepted my apology." Sam stated, and kissed Freddie on the lips in a matter of nanoseconds before Carly. "Does that clear everything up?"

Freddie looked woozy. "Yeah, yeah, I think it does."

"3:47."

"I'm glad you two are finally dating now" Carly said before Freddie left.

"It's not too bad" responded Sam looking to Freddie who finished her thought.

"Not too bad at all."

* * *

**Yeah, I think they'll get used to dating one another. Thanks to everyone!!!**


End file.
